Amy's Depression
by Sir KingShitbomb
Summary: Amy Rose spirals into depression when Sonic finally snaps at her and tells her how he feels. She makes some bad decisions and begins to hang out with the wrong crowd.
1. A Hero Fails

Amy rummaged through her fridge, her cabinets and all about her kitchen set trying to perfect a dinner.

"This time," Amy said to herself, "I will have that hedgehog, Sonic."

She says this because Hedgie Teen Magazine proclaims that the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach, Rosey The Rascal is trying all the tricks in the book. Something was bound to trap their love. Amy Rose lived in the suburban section of Station Square on Bliss Drive. It was about time this pink hedgehog had her day.

Ironically, another being was not having such a good time, Sonic The Hedgehog. The Hedgehog came across an apartment caught a blaze - firemen unable to control the raging flames, Sonic left to save any residence found. We join the hedgehog in the midst of his heroism - Sonic, triumphal, marched out of the ash clogged entrance for the fifth time, carrying the alleged, "last survivor". The hedgehog gently putted down the old man and stood before the crowd, a hero. A round of applause busted on scene and Sonic began to bow. Though, it was all stopped by one last cry - upstairs on the fifth floor, a young girl screamed for help.

"Oh no!" The Hedgehog muttered to himself and dashed back into the apartment without fear. However, the building began to collapse in areas, smoke began to choke the life out of anything with a pulse, and fire added to the obstacles to overcome. Fighting fire and smoke became a real challenge as he reached the third floor. The forth floor contained multiple spots of fatal collapsing; floor falling beneath, debris from attacking from above, and the unsound walls dropping. Sonic had reached the fifth floor - lungs dying and fur burning - but he would not stop until that child was saved.

"Where are you?" He shouted.

"In here, the room A4" She detailed.

Sonic found the room, he tried to open door, but it failed. He gave a powerful kick and it broke open. He saw the young girl clutching her stuffed toy bear, as smoke choked her and flames inched to her. Sonic tried to run to her, tried to save her. But the roof collapsed over head, an assurance all was lost.

"NO!" The Hedgehog shouted. He lunged himself at the pile of flame engulfed rubble, throwing every bit off until he found the child, ignoring the burning, ignoring the danger, and ignoring death. The young girl was found, darken by smoke and blistered by flame. The building began to fall, utterly and completely, the hero knew. Sonic grabbed the girl and ran to the window in the room and busted through it. Landing on his feet in front of the crowd with the child cradled in his arms. He laid the girl in front of the rally, a parmedic acted. He laid his fingers on the child's neck. Looked into Sonic's eyes and shook his head. The girl had died. Sonic punched the ground and tears drenched the dirt as the building collapsed from behind. A loud cry played in the ambience - her friends and family. Sonic had failed.


	2. The Truth Hurts

Hours passed and Amy finished her feast and laid it out on the table. All that was left was to get Sonic here - what a romantic evening it would be - utter bliss had taken the female hedgehog. Sonic was a different story. He stood in an alley between Happy Dayz Drug Store and Mad Cow Burger.

"Damn it!" He raged and fired his fist into the brick wall beside him, hoping to knock it down, he did not. "Why couldn't I save her, why?!" He cried. The hedgehog began to walk in circle with his mind full and tears racing. He stopped, turned back to that wall and mindlessly began punching it, he stopped only after his gloves tore apart and he was bleeding through - the pain meant nothing to him. He finally walked out of the alley and decided to head home and fall asleep - he was too angry at himself, now, and couldn't bear to stay awake. Sonic was stopped by a very familiar whining voice - Amy.

"Hey, Sonic, wait up!" Amy shouted.

"Please, I don't have time for this." Sonic cried.

"Oh, you never have time for me, you grouch."

"Maybe that's suppose to say something." Sonic hinted, he tried to continue.

"Hey, my darling hedgehog, you want to come over to my place, I laid out a whole dinner for us to enjoy, with candles. It'll SO romantic."

"I'm not hungry. Go away." He continued to walk away.

"Okay - okay," She written off, "How about a movie, or a walk on the beach. Or how about we go camping, ah, us cuddled down by a warm fire."

"Grr . . . Why don't you UNDERSTAND I DON"T want to be with you! I DON'T want to eat some lousy food with you! I NEVER want to see your face again! You are no more than a nuisance on my life! Leave me alone, go away, go jump off a bridge for all I care! I hate you! We will never be a couple! You harassing bitch!" With that he ran off. Amy stood there left with Sonic's farewell of abuse. She dropped to her knees in the middle of a sidewalk and cried softly. This time, Amy was truly hurt.


	3. An Escape From Reality

Amy laid in her bed for days; crying almost nonstop, feeling no means for existing. Her young mind couldn't handle the wretched truth spilled by the male hedgehog. What point was there to live anymore? Love of her life rejected her, the only reason she ever got out of bed. Strange how those who knew her looked up to her as a strong woman, one of integrity and optimistic. Yet, she too fell into her emotion and became overwhelmed with depression. Three days she laid in bed, listening to the same band that always brightened up her day, only getting up to use the bathroom. On the third the phone rang, she answered.

"Hello?" Greeted Amy in depression.

"Amy Rose?" The voice asked.

"This is her." She confirmed with a sigh.

"Chaotix Food n' Stuff; you were suppose to be in an hour ago!"

"Oh, sorry, I suppose I … lost track of time."

"Well, get down here now! We got a lot of customers today and we need all the help we can get!"

"Okay." She finalized and hung her end up.

Amy crawled out of bed and in a lingered as she put her uniform on. She inched out the door as the sun beamed down on her; brighter and hotter than usual. She etched down the steps and slowly traveled to work; uncaring, really, if she even arrives before closing. Another hour passed and she finally arrived. The manager caught eye of her.

"AMY!" He called out.

"Hi Lamar." She replied.

"You're very late. Get back there, now!"

She battle passed an army of angry and hungry customers to get to her station. She snatched note cards that had the orders and begin creating the food. Her mind still stuck in her sorrows, light tears dripping on the food, and no motive to be enthusiastic over she wound up creating half cook, disgusting monstrosities that even a dog wouldn't eat. The costumers complained and Lamar ran down to the kitchen.

"Damn it, Amy, what are you doing?!"

"Cooking, Lamar, I'm cooking." She pointed out.

"Cooking? A man through up from the filth you're referring to as food." He said. Amy, started bawling right in the middle of the kitchen. "Woah – woah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!"

"Just go to hell, Lamar!" She shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, you better have more respect than that or you're fired!" He returned.

Everything went silent. She turned to him and replied, "Go ahead! I'm tired of you, this job, my life and the pig-headed hedgehog!"

Amy removed her apron and slammed it on the stove which caught ablaze. Lamar rushed over to the fire-extinguisher and put it out. Amy stormed out the building and Lamar gave her one last word; "Go ahead, leave, you crazy bitch!"

Amy aimlessly traveled down the streets of Station Square. She wound up in West Hostile, the wrong side of the city. Amy came across a bench which she sat upon. Amy burst into tears again, remembering all she wish never happened. Why couldn't Sonic love her? That question kept repeating in her mind. Now she just lost her job! Soon she'll be kicked out of her apartment and forced to live on the streets.

"Tough day?" A voice said and spooked her.

Amy looked up and saw a shady looking fox wearing a black leather coat.

"Uh, yeah." She tried to ignore.

"You seem pretty roughed up." He commented and sat beside her.

"Thanks …" She said in sarcasm

"I didn't mean it by saying you were ugly."

"Either case."

"Why don't you tell me about it, I'm a good listener." Offered the shady one.

"I rather not."

"Come on. You'll feel a littler better."

She side, "Well, there was this guy. I loved him, chased him and tried everything I could to be with him. This went on for years. Then he broke my heart, telling me to leave and go jump off a bridge. Now I just lost my job. I may lose my house! Why does this have to happen to me!?"

"Oh, sounds pretty shitty." He admitted. The fox looked around, "You know, I may know something that could really take the edge off. If you know what I mean?"

Coursouly Amy inquired, "No, what DO you mean?"

The fox opened his jacket only allowing the pink hedgehog to look in. There she found a small baggie full of green glasslike substance.

"Is that?!" She gasped.

"Mmhmm. It is. Mary Jane, in all her glory." Confirmed the fox.

"No, no. It's illegal. I just can't."

"Why not, girl? You'll feel a lot better."

"Drugs are supposed to make me feel better?!" Amy's voiced leveled.

"Quiet down! Listen, I can guarantee that you won't be thinking of that dick-head who put you down. I feel bad for you. I'll give you this stuff free. You don't want to use it, fine. If you do, you'll be riding on the happy train. Just don't tell anyone you got it from me."

Amy thought about it for a moment. Truly desiring to take her mind off of the Blue Blur, she accepted. Her mindset was leading more to flush the stuff down the toilet. She would never use marijuana.

She took the drugs and stuck it in her uniform's pocket. She looked at the sky and decided to head back to her apartment. Maybe she'd watch some television, maybe that would take her mind off Sonic.

Amy arrived home at 5:42 pm. She walked over to her small television set and turned it on. It was on the Cable News Network channel.

"… and that was in sports today." The anchorman said. An image of the hero, Sonic appeared on screen. Under the image had captions saying, "Hero losing his edge?" The anchorman continued, "Three days ago Sonic The Hedgehog raced to an apartment caught in a deadly fire. Many people were saved thanks to this miraculous hedgehog, except for one young child. Sonic, after learning that the child was still in the apartment went after her, but couldn't save her. We ask this, is this hero losing his edge?"

Amy quickly rushed to the television and turned it off. She sat back down and felt something at her lower side. She reached down and pulled out the bag of marijuana.

"Oh." She said, "I better flush this away."

Amy walked to her bathroom with all intentions of disposing the drugs. She opened the toilet and held up the intoxicants above the watery bowl. Then she heard a voice repeat in her mind, "It could take your mind off him." Amy stopped and lowered the lid. She traveled to the kitchen and spilled the bag on the table, covering it in the grass-like drugs, in the middle of the pile rest some paper. Amy took the paper and some of the drugs, she hesitated, but eventually rolled them together, creating what she always despised, a joint. Amy looked around, something to light it with, she had no lighters, she never smoke. Ah, the stove, that's what she'd use. Amy turned on the stove and placed the end of her cigarette of narcotics on the burner. It was lit. There it was, a gateway to a life altering experienced. She stopped; she refused to subdue herself to this. But yet, it called her, desired her. Sonic, kept playing in her mind. Finally she put the unlit end of the joint to her lips, she inhaled and exhaled. Something was wrong, she liked it. She continued to smoke and found herself in a state of high. She began to not care, jiggle insanely at what wasn't funny, and above she never gave a thought to Sonic. With marijuana she'd never have to worry again.


	4. Wrong Time, Wrong Place

Days passed and the young hedgehog continued to use the intoxicating substance. Eventually, her lost of love have dulled to a point where she no longer thought of Sonic. However, she enjoyed the way marijuana made her feel. How all of her problems can go up in smoke.

After failing to find a job to pay her rent Amy came home, disappointed and distraught at her loss he reached into the drawer and pulled out the bag. She found that she had used all the drugs.

"Oh, no!" She gasped, "Well, no matter. I'm over that pig-headed hedgehog!" She sat down on her couch and flicked with her remote on the television, static is all she found. "Oh, hell, they cut off my cable!" She noted to herself. Amy flicked it back off and tossed the remote to the side. She laid back and got lost in her mind. How is she going to pay the bills? They keep piling up! And she can't seem to find a job to save her life. This, she thought, could've all been avoided if it wasn't for that Sonic! She wasted so many years of her life trying to show her love, and that bastard caused her such depression that she lost her job and soon her life. "THAT ASSHOLE!" She snapped. Crying, she continued, "I DONE EVERYTHING I COULD TO MAKE HIM HAPPY! EVERYTHING I COULD TO SHOW HIM HOW MUCH I LOVED HIM! AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET!?" Amy hopped from the couch, holding her head down, tears flooding the floor and anger in obvious sight. Amy began throwing fists into the wall and continued shouting, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! WHY IS IT I'M ALWAYS THE ONE GETTING FUCKED OVER?! THAT BASTARD! THAT BASTARD! THAT BASTARD!" Amy fell to the ground, still tearing, and teeth clenched. "I hate him!" She muttered, "He never even apologized. He must really hate me." Her sorrows got louder, "He must … really hate me …" She truly didn't want to feel this much pain. Amy looked at her empty bag, how much she suddenly desired a drug that can ease her pain. "That bastard's the reason why I'm on this stuff …" Amy grabbed the bag and walked out her apartment door, with her only cash she had on her, five dollars.

She headed back to the wrong side of town, West Hostile, looking for the drug dealing fox. But Amy found no sign of him, "Where the hell is he? Damn it! Where am I at? What am I doing here? This is so stupid!" Amy asked herself, lost. The pink girl turned her hat and found a bar, The Bobo. "Hmm … maybe someone here can call a cab for me." Amy convinced herself and walked in. Upon entering Amy found the place to be somewhat rough in company; everyone seem have a history of violence, the walls were torn, trash was everywhere and a bouncer just through out a few bar fighters.. Amy began to shake and turned back to the door.

"Hey." A voice called out to her, "You, pinky!"

"Huh?" Amy found the owner of the voice, a rather large female lizard. The lizard was sitting with a female bird and cat, each one had a tough appeal about them.

"What're you doin' here?" The lizard asked.

"Oh, um, I was just, you know, her for a phone. To, uh, call a taxi." Amy answered with stutters.

"The phone doesn't work in here." She replied after she took a sip of her beer.

"Oh, well, that's okay. I'll, I'll just go."

"Oh, hold up there. Why don't you have a drink with us?" Offered the lizard.

"Er, no, I'm only12." Rejected Amy.

"So?"

"Aren't I too young for that?"

The lizard took another swig, "You never been in West Hostile before, have you? No one cares how old you are." She explained, "Hey, Leroy! Get pinky a beer! … So, who are you, girl?"

"Me, oh, I'm Amy Rose."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Lezly The Lizard, this is Bertha The Bird and this is Carla The Cat."

Leroy sat a 20 ounce bottle of beer in front of Amy.

"Uhh … heh, um …" Amy trailed seeing the intoxicating beverage.

"Well, drink up." Lezly insisted.

Amy picked up the bottle and stared at it; cold and tempting. She placed her hand on the cap and twisted, but it wouldn't budge and it left a slightly painful feeling in her hand. Lezly reached over and snatched the bottle and easily removed the cap and handed back.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I don't want to be rude, she thought to herself. And poured a large swig down her throat; bitter tasting with a distinctive feel in the stomach.

"Attagirl." Lezly congratulated.

Amy chuckled and continued to drink. A few beers later and Amy began to spill her heart out to her new found friends in an intoxicated state.

"… And so that Sonic told me to *hiccup* jump off a bridge. Well! My good madams, I think he can just jump off a bridge! I mean *hiccup* who does he think he is? What makes him so damn special? I bet it's a man thing! *hiccup* All men are piiiiiiiiiiiiigs! I don't need no man in my life. Not when I got my good friends; Pezly, Darla and … uh, umm … you!"

"Amy," Lezly stared, "You're drunk."

"Hey! Don't call me names! That's not nice …"

Lezly handed some change to Amy, "You better take bus home."

"*Hiccup* Thank you, Pezly! I'm sure you get a just … reward." Amy stated and staggered out of the bar.

Amy traveled a little ways and walked behind a random building and collapsed. There she slept the rest of the night and awoke to the intense sun. She stood and felt an extreme migraine and vomited beside a trashcan next to her.

"Oh, what happened? What the, where am I? Oh, man! Hmm …" Amy looked out from behind the building and saw a group of men wearing matching colored clothing. Gangsters, she thought. "I better stick by the alley." Amy convinced herself.

She proceeded down the alley with two hours passing and the sun continuing to heat as it bore down on her. Amy stopped in the shade and sat down, allowing the coolness to surround her. She let a few minutes run by and enjoyed the defense from the heat. A male green echidna stepped by her;

"Excuse me, sir." Amy got his attention, "Do you know where I can found a bus stop or a phone for a cab I can use?"

" … I do." He answered.

"Oh, thank you!"

"But that info doesn't come cheap." He replied.

"Well, I don't have too much cash on me …"

The echidna examined her from head to toe with a smile on his face, "Don't worry about it …" he told her and wrapped his arm around her leg, placing his hand up her skirt and sticking his fingers down her panties, "I'm sure we can make some kind of arrangement."

The echidna proceeded with an attempted kiss but the pink hedgehog squealed and gave a fierce slap shouting, "You creep!"

The echidna eyes, full of anger, closed in on Amy. He threw his hand on her throat and slammed her against the wall.

"You listen to me, this can go the easy way or the hard, your choice." He whispered to her.

"W-what're going to do to me?" Amy asked.

"Well," he continued while pulling down her panties with his index and middle fingers, "You keep quiet and cooperate, you'll be fine."

Tears swelled up in Amy's eyes, she resisted screams, while the assailant took what he desired – an act most foul.


	5. A Friend With Needs

Days passed after the rapist took what he want. The days consist of Amy sitting for hours at home with a blank stare and her mind full. She barely ate or drank. Soon the bank would reposes her home for not following through with payments. Amy could care less, she had been violated and felt worthless. What point in trying to make a life for someone as trashy as her?

A knock at the door fluttered. Amy didn't care for answering. The knocks hit harder. Amy sighed and decided to answer. She arose and lingered to the door, opened it, and found Tails The Fox.

"Jeeze, Amy," The young fox began, "where you been the last few days?"

"You don't want to know ..." She answered with her head down.

"Well, fine." He replied and let himself in. The fox looked around; no lights were on, the inside felt of the same temperature as the outside, and dust began to gather. It was like Tails stepped into a vacant house, "Hey, Amy. Your power got cut out?"

"Yeah, tough times ..."

"I thought Choatix Food 'n Stuff paid pretty well?"

"They do. I just got fired ... a while ago."

"Really? Well, hows the job hunt coming?" Tails asked.

"... Not so good," she said with her eyes pointing down, "I haven't looked for the past few days."

"What? Why not?"

"Just ... not feeling too good." She suggested, yet didn't let Tails in on her life.

"Hey, you know, if you need some financial help, I'm here for you." Tails let on.

Amy's head jerked up at this news, "Really?"

"Yes! Of course!"

She smiled a little, something she hasn't done for days, "Thank you, Tails. Thank you."

"Heheh, no problem!" Tails replied, rubbing the back of his head. He caught a whiff of Amy, "Woah, girl! You stink!" He noted in a friendly way.

"Oh, heheh. Yeah ... haven't been able to shower, either."

"Really? They cut your water off? That sucks. You know, you can shower over at my house?"

"Seriously?!" She shouted.

"Yeah! Why do you act so surprised? I mean, what are friends for?"

Amy looked down and smiled. Tails generosity meant much to Amy. She felt better about herself now that she began to realize that she was actually worthy of friends and help. She ran over to Tails and gave him a very embracing hug.

"Thank you, Tails! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Heheheh, no problem!" Tails replied with a blush.

Amy let off, "Can we, can we go now?"

"Oh, of course!"

They evacuated Amy's apartment and trotted down to Tails' plane the Tornado Three in car form.

"That's a pretty nice vehicle, Tails." Amy complimented.

"Thanks, just finished it two days ago."

They entered Tails' handiwork and set off to his work station in the Mystic Ruins, which has been built on to be more suited like a home. They arrived within minutes due to the speed of the Tornado Three. They exited the vehicle.

"Wow, that was fast, Tails." Amy noted.

"Yep, I need it now-a-days." He said and activated his alarm with a remote. Beep, beep.

"Is that even necessary out here?"

"Can't be too careful."

The two anthropomorphic beings entered Tails' home. Tails turned to her and pointed down the hall.

"Bathroom's down the hall and to the left. Unfortunately I don't have any clothes for you. Maybe I should run back and get some of your clothes?" Tails stated.

"That's fine, Tails. You did enough already."

"Okay then." Tails shrugged.

Amy waltz to the bathroom and Tails hopped onto the couch and flicked on the television with his remote and watched satellite T.V. Provided by Gem Network. While Amy progressed to the bathroom and opened the door, she peaked in and saw a huge room with a shower with three heads.

"Holy crap! Tails is frigging rich!" She shouted.

"Negatory!" Replied Tails, "Just know how to spend money well."

Amy lingered in and turned on the shower. It rained down water that quickly warmed up. Amy reached her hand in. Ah, hot water, something she desired for a while. She removed her old clothing and stepped into the shower and closed the curtains. The water rained down on her, washing away all the ick she developed.

"Ah! That's feel so good!"

She looked to her side and saw a bottle of shampoo, Ring Sprinkle. She opened it up and smelt it. It had the scent of Green Hill. Heavenly. Must be why Tails' coat remains so shiny. She poured it on her head and lathered it up. She washed it away and seemed as all her troubles now passed. She stood in the middle of the shower and began to think to herself, Tails is such a good friend. He is really helpful. Maybe he's like this shower? Washing away all the troubles that Amy has gathered. Amy needed to keep him. He is far better than Sonic would ever be. She better not let him run off, like that hedgehog! She looked up at the shower and back down at the nob and turned it to the left, ceasing the water. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body and left the bathroom. Amy walked down the hall and into the living room where Tails was laughing up a storm watching Two and a Half Men. She listen into show.

"Did you really have to let my son's teacher stay here for night?" Alan Harper said to Charlie Harper.

"Hey, she needed a place to stay. Do really want me to say no to someone in need?"

"No, but since you can't help but boink everything with a skirt, and every time you do I get a bite in the ass, I'd hope you stay away from her!"

"Hey, not true. I wouldn't boink a pencil sharpener if it had a skirt."

Amy walked into the room as soon as Tails let out a chuckle. Tails looked over at Amy and blushed at the sight of her naked except for the towel.

"Maybe I should've picked up those clothes?"

"Tails ..." Amy started, "What do you think of me?"

"What do I think of you? Well, you're funny, nice, uh ... pink."

"Oh. Do you think I'm ... attractive?"

"Attractive? Well, you know, you're cute, I guess."

Amy walked over to Tails and stared at him seductively and lowered herself to his lips and gave him a kiss. Tongues dancing with each other, and fireworks seemed to go off for the fox. Amy removed her towel and exposed her naked body. Tails eyes widen and his penis erected. Amy looked down in his eyes.

"Amy," Tails began, "What is this all about?"

"Shush." Amy said to him, "You'll enjoy this."

Amy crawled onto him, knees pointing into the couch, and reached down grabbing his erection, she slipped it into her vagina. Tails got something he never expected. In that moment, he became a friend with benefits.


	6. Miscalculation

The moon crossed the sky, followed by the sun. The light shined through the window to Tails' bedroom. With a red light vaguely being penetrated be the sun, Tails awoke. He opened his eyes, all a blur, and his memory was mixed. Suddenly it all hit him, it all happened. He had sex with Amy Rose. His vision came back and he rolled to his side and found the sleeping pink female hedgehog, not bothered by the sun, not bothered by the world. A big grin stretched across the fox's face. What a marvelous thing! He must do something kind for his new girl! The fox slowly stepped from the bed, making sure not to awake the slumbering beauty. He quietly made his way to the kitchen, avoiding every object at all cost. Tip toe, tip toe, tip toeing all the way to the kitchen. There he was on a much longer leash. The intelligent one scrambled around the kitchen grabbing bowls, plates, silverware, cups, mixings, milk, bread, butter, eggs, orange juice, all the breakfast delights and in a few short, heat felt movements the fox had swirled together the perfect breakfast - one you'd find on old sitcoms - orange juice, milk, cearal, toast, eggs, bacon, sausage and five layers of pancakes with butter and syrup in their own little bowls. The fox set the hearty meal onto a tray and began carrying it to his lovely girlfriend. A perfect breakfast for the perfect night. Steadily he made his way to the bedroom. He slowly pushed open with his toes and returned to the scene where the magic happened. He wasn't greeted, the girl was still asleep.

"Wakey, wakey." Tails began.

Amy was dead to the world.

"Hey, Amy …" He set the tray down and walked over to her and lightly started shaking her, "I got you some breakfast."

"Huh? … What?" Amy replied snapping out of it.

"I got you some breakfast."

"Breakfast? …"

"Yeah." Tails jogged over to the tray and fetched it, much like the dog he is, "See?"

"Oh, uh, thank you …"

"It's a whole balanced breakfast!" Tails laid the tray on her lap, "Much like the ones you see on those commercials."

"…" Amy stared at it, spooning the cereal, her mind wandering.

"Hey, you gonna eat?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." She took a few bites of the cereal and then some of the bacon.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's delicious, Tails" With little enthusiasm

"It's a little something a learned from my pal, Emeril Lagasse!" He commented, holding a cookbook.

Amy continued to slowly eat the meal.

"So, after your done, I figured we could go catch a movie. I heard Chao in Space Three was pretty good, or maybe Chaos The God of Destruction The Movie is more of your thing?

"Hmm …?" Amy caught note of what he was saying.

"After that we could go swimming in HydroCity, did you know they turned that place into a water park? It's cool. Then I figured we could go to Green Hill and watch as the sunset shine on the ocean. It would be the perfect ending to the perfect day."

"Tails …" Amy started, "Why did you do all this? Why are you being so nice?"

"Well, I thought I should treat my new girl like a queen." Tails happily replied.

"Your new girl? Oh, Tails. I didn't want to start a relationship with you."

"What? We had sex last night!"

"Sex is sex. Has nothing to do with love."

"What?! Sex has nothing to do with love?! Sex has everything to do with love! Or at least it should!"

"Well, I didn't sleep with you for love …"

"Okay, then why DID you sleep with me?"

"Well, you were being so nice by giving me money, letting take a shower, and offering to get my clothes, I thought I should, you know, repay you."

"So, you did that because … I was giving you stuff?"

"… Yeah … kind of … Isn't that what you wanted?"

"If the woman loved me." Tails voice began to rise, "Fuck, Amy, if I wanted a prostitute I would hire one!"

"A prostitute?!" Amy's voice, too, began to rise.

"Yeah, a prostitute! And she's right there in my bed!"

"You hypocrite, you're the one who paid me to do that!"

"I was giving you that stuff as a friend! A FRIEND! You know what? Get the fuck out of my house you disgusting whore!" Tails shouted and opened the door.

Amy sat in the bed shocked. It took a moment to register in her head what just happened. She slowly arose and made her way to the door with a saddened, frighten look about her. What did she do wrong, now? She reached the door.

"Here." Tails said and handed her a check, "This isn't payment for sex, or anything. This is so you can make payments on your house. Because this is what FRIENDS do. Now get outta here!" Tails slammed the door shut.

Amy looked over and saw the train station that would take her back to Station Square. Amy sighed and ran to it. She got to the top and waited. In the distance the train showed. Amy thought to herself, I wish I could be like a train, on a set track and know which way to go. The train came to a stop and the doors opened. Amy crawled in and sat in a seat by herself. Next stop, Station Square.


	7. Friendly Words

A week passed by and life continues on all as it has. Does nobody care what happens to a young girl? Does nobody care what happened to Amy Rose? Amy used the money that Tails gave to her to make her payments - house, water, electricity, and of course cable. But it wouldn't be long before the fat cats come knocking at her door wanting some more money. She had to get a job and fast. The pain of Sonic has passed, or for at least a short time. It was replaced by a new pain, one for her own well being. As well as a little ticking guilt over Tails in the back of her mind. However, money was her first priority. Amy grabbed the local newspaper, Station Square Times, and scanned the want adds.

"Chaotix Food n' Stuff," She read aloud with a snicker, "Yeah, like that'll happen."

She continued to read the next title.

"McChao … No way! I hate fast food jobs!"

She read another title.

"Hmmm … The Green Gem? Waitress, part time, lots of tippers, five stars, Requirements … fast, legible handwriting, and good personalities. Why not? Spent the last few years trying to please a selfish man! I can handle a bunch of whiny rich people!"

She folded the newspaper back up and laid it on the coffee table. She stood up, stretched, and instantly headed to her small bathroom. There she stripped, and turned on the shower, it took a while for it to heat up.

"Talk about rubbing in my face, Karma …" As she remember Tails wonderful shower.

The water finally heated to at least a tolerable point and she walked in. Quickly she shielded her naked, wet body from the unexisting public, and hung her head down allowing the tapping water to moisturize her hair. She thought of her interview, how will she approach? Hi, my name is Amy Rose! I'm friendly, cute, loyal, and all around lovable! I'm nice to people, listen, and will get their orders right! Hmm … maybe that might work.

She decided to repeat out loud, "Hi, my name is Amy Rose! I'm friendly, cute, loyal, and all around lovable! I'm nice to people, listen, and will get their orders right! Yeah! That sounds pretty good!"

Amy smirked, she peaked over at the bath works - Shampoo? Check. Soap? Check. Conditioner? Check. The gang's all here. She reached over and grabbed the shampoo. It was empty.

"Come on! Don't do this to me now! Damn it!" She shouted and slammed it to the bath tub below, "Fuck! It's always something!"

Amy then snatched up the conditioner. Yes, there was some cream left. It'll have to do. She rubbed her hair in, mixing with the water, and all over her furry spots. Then she rinsed away the foreign chemicals. Amy then grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed her naked bodily parts with the pink item. She then rinsed it off as well.

"Hi, my name is Amy Rose! I'm friendly, cute, loyal, and all around lovable! I'm nice to people, listen, and will get their orders right!" She repeated again.

Amy turned the knob to the shower - cutting it off. She stepped out and grabbed a nearby towel. She removed the droplets from her eyes and soaked up most of the water from her body. She left the bathroom and headed to her closet. She chose the most casual dress she had, the usual red short dress and boots. She quickly slipped this on and ran back to the bathroom and rushed through her make-up gear. Nothing. Well, looks like it's all or nothing.

"Hi, my name is Amy Rose! I'm friendly, cute, loyal, and all around lovable! I'm nice to people, listen, and will get their orders right!"

She walked to the coffee table and looked at the article once more, read the address, ripped out the ad, and stuffed it in her pocket. Then she was on her way.

"Hi, my name is Amy Rose! I'm friendly, cute, loyal, and all around lovable! I'm nice to people, listen, and will get their orders right!"

She headed to her destination, stopping for nothing but traffic. Every step brought her closer to her destination. She kept the pace up, trying to be the first there, and the first to claim the job. After a half hour of walking, she finally found The Green Gem. The restaurant was a classy place, large and beautiful, complete with valets and live music. Definitely the place to dress up at. Amy walked in and saw the hostess. The walked over to her and cleared her throat.

"Hello, I read an ad in the paper stating that The Green Gem was hiring a waitress."

"Huh? Oh yes. Let me just get the manager." The hostess stated and picked up her phone.

Another voice interfered in, "Somebody needs me?" A suited man walked up.

The hostess put her phone back, "Yes, Mr. Green. This young lady answered our ad for the waitress position …"

"Hello," Amy started her rehearsed line. It seemed to roll off her tongue, "my name is Amy Rose! I'm friendly, cute, loyal, and all around lovable! I'm nice to people, listen, and will get their orders right!" She stopped with her hand up for a shake.

"Oh, uh, thank you, Ms. Rose." He shook her hand, "And that is all good. However, you are a bit late. We just hired someone a little while ago."

As if summoned, a female cat walked by Mr. Green and out the door saying, "Thank you for the opportunity Mr. Green!"

"You're welcome, Candice!"

"Oh …" Amy said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get to you earlier. I hope you understand."

"I do. Well, thanks anyway …"

With that, the young hedgehog walked out the door with her head down. Amy walked a few blocks replaying that image of Candice walking out with a smile as Amy stood there dumbfounded. Why couldn't she get the job? How come every time she tries to dig her way out, something throws her back in. What ever happened to turning lemons into lemonade? She is tired of this … so tired of this. She stopped and replayed the image one last time and recalled all her problems.

"FUCK!" She shouted and kicked over a trashcan. Everyone stopped and stared at her in the streets. "What?! What do you want?! Fuck off!" She ran off.

Amy ran for several minutes, trying to escape her problems, of course failing. She stopped trying to catch her breath. The pink girl looked around and, amazingly enough, saw no one walking in this part of town. Amy sighed and sat down, pressing her back against a store building. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. She tried to clear her mind. To no success. A familiar voice found her:

"Well, what do we have here?"

Amy opened her eyes and looked around, nobody … She looked up and a white figure jumped down and landed on it's feet - Rouge The Bat.

"Rouge?" Amy asked.

"Of course. What are you doing around here, girl?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Well, I don't see you that often. Unless we're bickering. I thought maybe we should hang out. You know, make up for lost time." The sexy bat said with a smile.

"Go away." Amy replied and rolled her eyes.

"Is that anyway to treat a friend?"

"Since when were we friends?"

"Since now … come on …"

Amy rolled her eyes once more and decided to go along with the persistent bat-girl. Saying, "Fine," and standing up.

"Attagirl. So, what are you doing out here?"

"Looking for a job. I didn't get it."

"Tough times?"

"… Yeah."

"Girl, you need to relax. Hey, how about we go down to a club. And just relax, you know, a little girl-girl time?"

"Uh, sure, I guess."

"Great."

Rouge lead Amy to a club in the district Neon Avenue. Amy walked in and saw many people dancing, lights flashing everywhere, rave music playing. Amy felt very out of place. Amy could hardly hear due to the loud music. Rouge turned to her.

"Justsitdownatthetable." Rouge tried to say.

"WHAT?!"

"FOLLOW ME TO A TABLE!"

"OH!"

Rouge lead her to a table at the other side of the club. They sat there, and were far enough from the music to actually speak.

"So." Rouge started.

"So?"

"So, what's going on?"

"You dragged me here."

"No, I mean, how are things. I don't see you very often." Rouge explained.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on."

"Really, Rouge, I don't want to talk about it."

"You'll feel better."

You'll feel better, those words echoed in her ears. You'll feel better. Just like the drug dealer stated. He was right … or so Amy thought.

"Fine. Sonic broke my heart, I lost my job, and ruined my friendship with Tails. Happy?"

"I'm sensing that you're leaving out something. What is it."

"… I did … stuff …"

"Such as?"

"… Drugs … I tried marijuana … and beer."

"Hasn't everybody?" Rouge stated with a smile.

"Have you?"

"Of course. I'm sure Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Espio, all of them have. I don't doubt Robotnik has neither. Don't worry about it."

"And I had sex … with Tails."

"Whoa, girl!" Rouge said with surprise.

"Yeah …" An embarrassed Amy added.

"So, how was it."

"What? Fine, I guess."

"Nerds tend to be good. Anything else?"

"I was … I was …"

"Yeah?"

"Raped …" Amy broke down crying.

"Come here." Rouge sat beside her and let her cry on her shoulder, giving her a hug. "It'll be alright. It'll be alright."

"I know." Amy sniffed. "I know. Everything is just so, so insane right now."

Rouge let off her and they began to talk. It went from the distress of Amy to everyday conversation between friends. They laughed together as if they knew each other for years. They ordered some nachos and drinks - alcoholic beverages. Some people showed up.

"Rouge! How ya' doin'?"

"Hey, Jason. Janet,. And uh, Ray, right?"

"Yeah." Ray said, a blue frog.

Jason was a green fox, and Janet was a female red rabbit.

"So," Jason started, "Who's your friend?"

"Amy Rose, and she's mine."

Amy looked at Rouge strangely at that statement. Maybe it meant nothing.

"Yeah? Well, you care if we sit?"

"Have at it."

The group sat at the table.

"So, Amy," Janet started, "you been around Rouge long?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, you hang around Rouge, you're hanging around fun."

"Yeah," Ray said, "Lots of fun."

"What's going on, Rouge?" Amy asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Rouge said.

"Alright, alright." Jason began, "Enough chit chat. It's time to party."

Jason pulled out a small bag of white powder - cocaine. He poured it on the table and turned them into small white lines. Jason took out a dollar and rolled it up. He proceeded to snort the drug.

"Okay, I gotta go!" Amy stated.

"Sit down, girl!" Rouge demanded, "Just calm down."

Rouge followed Jason's example and took the drugs into her body. She proceeded to start a line for Amy and handed her the dollar.

"I don't … I don't know." Amy said.

"Come on, girl. You know you want some. This stuff really takes away your problems."

"Okay … I'll try it."

"She rolled the dollar and hovered the end above the line. She hesitated. Finally, she snorted. Powder came in and tickled her nose. She jumped. The line wasn't done. She looked at the group as they snickered. She continued and finished the line. She waited a second.

"Whoa!" Amy said, "That was weird."

Amy's heart began to race. She smiled and began to fidget. She looked at the group and suddenly desired them. She wanted to have sex with them. Everyone in the group did the drug and finished the bag. A few minutes passed.

"Truth or dare, Amy?" Jason asked.

"Heheh, dare. I'm a risk taker."

"Cool. I dare you to give Rouge a kiss."

"Yeah." Ray agreed, "With some tongue."

Janet snickered.

"What?" Amy asked. She looked at Rouge.

"Well, risk taker?" Jason asked.

Rouge nodded. Rouge pulled in Amy's head with both hands on her cheeks. She puckered her lips and connected with Amy's. They opened their mouths and tongues danced like snakes in the desert. The group stared at them with awe. A few seconds passed and the two released face. Amy's sexual desire skyrocketed. She thought nothing how she just kissed another girl. She just wanted sex.

"What do you think, Amy?" Asked Jason.

"I like it. I like it all." Amy said in a wasted mind.

"Who wants to take her to The Van?"

The group all agreed.

They stood up and left the club. They took her to a large black van parked outside and entered. Ray slammed the door shut. There were no seats in the back, and the lights flicked on. Everyone, even Rouge, began to strip down to their naked bodies. Amy sat there laughing. Rouge walked over to the obviously high young girl and removed her clothing. She gave a long kiss and brought her to the ground, softly. Rouge began to play with Amy's privates. Soon everyone in there began having sex. Amy was the center piece, though. This was Amy's first gangbang. This would be of the many key points in her life that will lead her down the wrong path.


	8. Deconstruction

The Blue Blur suffered less from his emotional distress. He was soon thought little of the soul he couldn't save and eventually found himself returning to the world as the same hip hedgehog he was known as - Sonic The Hedgehog, or at least that's what he let the world know. The Speedster made his way to the train in Station Square, he sat by himself and waited for it to drive off to the Mystic Ruins. He closed his eyes and began to think. He soon found himself unable to keep the thoughts of the little girl from entering his mind. He tried to stop them, but failed. Cognitively he battled his thoughts. He could see it clear as day - fire, heat, collapsing walls, screams of the helpless soul, and of course, his own failure. Sonic played this image over and over in his mind. It almost turned into a black and white horror movie. Lucifer seemed to laugh at his misery. The Hedgehog could no longer take it and shouted aloud for it to stop. It stopped. Sonic opened his eyes and looked to the side and saw a fellow passenger staring at our hero like he was crazy.

Sonic smiled and said, "Hey," Giving a cool little thumbs up.

The passenger remained quiet and turned his head.

Sonic sighed and sat back. The train began moving.

Next stop, Mystic Ruins. The train rolled down the rail miles far from the city and into the ocean. Sonic looked out at the various islands there, each one with its own definitions. He took in his acts of heroism. From every ruined island to ever fiery island. It all passed before him. None seemed improbable to him. He was a hero. He took every challenge without a second thought and saved the lives of many. Yet, he couldn't save a child from a burning building? Pathetic.

Sonic sighed once more.

Oh, well. You can only move forwards. Can't stick around, have to keep moving on. Minutes passed and the train finally stopped. The monitor on the ceiling of the train blinked on with a smiley face and a picture of Echidna Tribal Tower and a robotic woman voice saying, "Welcome To Mystic Ruins." The doors slid open followed by the obvious sounds of rail releasing. Sonic stepped out, the light hit him all at once. He squinted his eyes and looked to the right. On a green hill rested a lonely building, Tails' place. Sonic shot a smile and hopped off the top of the stairs, why bother with all those steps? He landed on the ground like a cat always on his feet. He took another look at the building and ran for the workshop leaving only a zip sound for the train passengers to hear. Sonic is speed. In a second flat he was already at the door. Sonic stroked his hand through his cool, blue hair. He opened Tails' door.

"Knock, knock." He greeted whoever was home.

Sonic peaked in and looked around the room. Tails sat resting on a stool in a corner with a wrench in hand.

"Yo, Tails, long time no see."

Tails looked up, his eyes created a window. A full mind could be see.

"Oh, hey Sonic."

"What's up, buddy?" He asked.

"Just, you know, workin' on my mechs."

The Blue Blur turned his head and looked at a pile of parts on the ground.

"Seems to be really kicking off." Sarcastically he noted.

"Yeah."

Tails stood up and started to scatter the pieces about, trying to look busy. The hedgehog wondered over to a shelf that had many small mechanicals laid about. He started picking them up and looking at it.

"So, anyway, Tails how are things?" He asked still examining all of Tails' toys.

"Fine. You know, the usual. What about you?"

"Same, same. Haven't seen Amy around lately." Sonic noted.

Tails ears twitched.

"Uh, some time ago."

"Heh, well, guess she finally got the hint." Sonic replied with a smirk.

"The hint?"

"Yeah, you know she always bugging, 'Sonic, slow down!' 'Sonic, marry me!' You know …"

"Yeah?"

"Well, finally told her off and haven't seen her since."

"Oh …" Guilt rushed over The Genius Fox.

"Yeah, got tired of her little prissiness."

"What did you say to her?"

"Told her I didn't want to be with her and told her she was harassing me."

"Is that all?"

"That's all."

"Are you sure?" Tails repeated.

"Yes," He put machine down and gave more focus to Tails, "why do you keep asking?"

"I just don't think Amy would leave you alone if that was it. Are you sure that's it?"

"Okay, maybe I called her a bitch and jump off a bridge."

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"No, I she was harassing me! If I wanted to be a real dick I could've put a restraining order against her! She wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Oh, what do you expect? She a pre-teen girl and you're a hero! Why do you think Twilight is so popular?"

"I don't care! I just know I'm fuckin' sick of it! Why do you care, anyway? It's not like you and Amy were that close anyway?"

"…"

"Wait a minute. Did something happen between you two?"

"Look, that's not important. The fact is you might've really hurt Amy's feelings."

"Yeah, okay. I'm more considered with what you two did!"

"What we did?"

"Yeah, I think you and Amy are more involved than I think. Hell, I guess after she knew she couldn't me she decided to climb down the ladder!" Sonic began to accuse.

"What?"

"Admit it, Tails!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"What is this? Jerry Springer or some kind of soap opera?"

"No, this is real life and my life! I think you stuck your dick in some place it didn't belong!"

"Wha-" Tails voiced trailed.

The Fox stared into into The Hedgehog's wide eyes.

"Apparently you did …"

"What if I did? Hmm …? What if I did, Sonic?"

"Then you're not a real friend of mine."

Tails sat there for a second, thought, then hopped onto his feet.

"No, you're not a friend of mine! Come to my house and start accusing me of stuff! Stuff that even if I did do shouldn't even matter! You know what? Get the fuck out! You're not a friend!

"What?"

"You heard me! Get the fuck out of my house! Tails voice raised.

"… Fine." He opened the door and stepped on foot out, he looked back at Tails, anger was on his face. "Have a fuckin' fine damn day!" He slammed the door shut.

Tails breathing picked up, each breath was heavier than the last. He stood there for several seconds. Anger rose, and rose. He grabbed a nearby small machine that Sonic handled.

"FUCK!"

The raged fox threw it at the all and broke it into millions of pieces. He flopped down on his nearby couch and sat. He thought and thought, nothing came to his mind. Relationships are built strong, they take years to create, but in seconds they can be destroyed.


	9. Bonding

The night crossed over and the day chased the sky. Our young pink hedgehog awoke to the sun as it called for her through a window. She opened her eyes, all a blur. She closed her eyelids and opened them once more. Amy found herself in an unfamiliar room, violet walls, each one of them holding a painting with two exotic gems of a different color – except for the one in front, it held a small green with an older brother behind it. She peeked at the floor and saw a heavenly white carpet, dirt seemed to never found its way here. Amy rested her head down on a dark purple, heart shaped pillow to regain some of her memory of last night, nothing came to her. She sat back up and noticed the blanket matched the pillow, and caressed the sheets that hugged the mattress, white and silky.

"Where am I?" She finally asked. Nobody answered.

Amy almost fear to leave the room. Who knows what preyed behind the door? Who knows who just heard Amy speak and knew she regained consciousness? Fear struck her now. Who was it? Maybe it was Robotnik? That evil engineer is always hellbent on world domination! Maybe he wants to lure Sonic into a trap! Or … maybe it was that Echidna who took Amy's innocence? Maybe he found her and drugged her up! Oh, anybody could have abducted her – seems to be her number one ability, to be the damsel in distress. Her eyes jerked to the window, low level. She could jump out the window and land on her feet! Ha! This kidnapper isn't the brightest! Quickly, she hopped out of the bed and pressed her hand on the window and tried to force it upwards – it wouldn't budge.

"Crap!" She thought aloud.

With a gasp she used her hand as a shield for her mouth. She mustn't speak another word. Is anybody coming? She took a long, hard look at the door. Nothing happened, nothing was coming. In front of the window, beside the bed, slept a yellow tool of socialization, and a girl's best friend, a wireless phone. Amy picked it up, she knew what she was going to use it for. She raised it high up into the air, it was her hammer – she was the thunder god, Thor. Time to create some noise. Freedom was just one smash away! She steadied her hand and readied her arm.

"Amy?" A voiced called from behind, "Care if I ask you why you're about to break my window with my phone?"

Amy knew the voice, Rouge. She turned and found the female bat in purple night gown. The bat raised an eyebrow to the phone that Amy hung over the window.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I mean, uh …" Slowly she lowered the phone and returned it to the base. "Sorry, I didn't know I was in your house … wait … WHY am I in your house?"

"You don't remember last night? You were the life of the party."

The pink hedgehog thought for a moment. She remembered meeting Rouge and going to a club. After that? Nothing. Did she do something? Something she might regret? She can only ask her host, hopefully she'll tell her she just fell asleep or something. She was fearful, though.

"Rouge," she started with her head down and softness in her heart, "what did I do last night?"

The jewel lover scanned the pink girl, she could see that Amy was scared. It what take a heart of steel to let a girl's hope, like Amy's, drop.

"Do you really want to know?"

"So, it was bad?"

"Bad's an opinion. I think of it more as experimenting. Look, I'm gonna tell you flat out, you tried coke."

"Coke? Cocaine?"

"Yeah … and … some other things …"

"Other things? Like … like what?"

Rouge shot a look to her side, guilt crept over her.

"…"

"Rouge?" Amy asked again, her voice blanketed in fear.

"Well, do you remember that group of people that came into the club?"

"Yeah?" It hit her like a lightning bolt strikes a dried forest and catches fire, "Did I? … With them?"

Rouge nodded, one time.

"… And me."

"What?" Amy shouted, teeth gnashing, eyes agaped. An whirlwind of emotions hit Amy, anger, confusion, frustration, sadness - she couldn't decide. So, she started to scream. "Why did you do that? What do you let me do that? Why?"

Rouge voice remained soft, "You're my friend. I wanted to share my hobbies with you."

Friend. The whirlwind dissipated that that word, friend.

"We're friends, Rouge?"

"… Yes, we are."

Amy fell in the bed and curled up. Tears began to break the barrier she set up, heartfelt tears. Friends. Acceptance. What Amy wanted all along.

"Amy …?" Rouge sounded. She didn't mean to bring such disaster upon her. She crawled into the bed with her, hugging her like a big sister. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No … no, you didn't. You're my friend. I harmed myself. I did so many stupid things. And I completely wrecked my relationship with Sonic and Tails."

"Don't blame yourself, kiddo." Rouge added.

"…" The hedgehog put on a fake smile and asked, "So, how wild did I act last night?"

Rouge giggled and again asked, "You really want to know?"

"Yeah, I do!" No, she didn't.

"Well," Rouge with a devious smile began as she recalled the events, "first, you and I made out and …"Amy sat there and listened with a fake smile and a aching heart. But still, it was nice to have acceptance. She faded in and out of the conversation, but didn't listen to her devious little acts for the most part. "… And that's what happened."

"Yeah!" Amy added, "I'm such a whore!"

Awkward silence.

"Yeah …" Rouge trailed off, "Hey, how about we go shopping? Maybe get you some new clothes and some new shoes."

"Sure it won't cost too much?"

"Honey, I work for the government and steal gems. I think I can pay for some clothes."

"Okay, let's go." Amy hopped onto her feet, they began to make their way out of the room until Amy stopped her with a question, "One more thing, Rouge, why me? I want to know why you came to me and chose to be my friend."

"I dunno, Amy. You kind of remind me of myself when I was your age. I never had a sister, and I always wanted a mini-me."

"Well, aren't you conceded?" Amy joked with a smile.

"Only a little bit."

They laughed and exited the room. Amy found acceptance in this world. Surely, happy days will only follow.


	10. Like A Big Sister

A new friend, a new hour, a new dress, in a new mall, and standing in front of a new mirror. That's all Amy was going through at this moment.

"It just doesn't feel like me." She stated, staring at her reflection – seeing herself in rather promiscuous clothing, a black skirt, a low cut top, leather boots.

"What are you talking about? It looks great!" Rouge responded.

"It just doesn't feel right."

"Honey," Rouge started and moved closely to her, "I'm getting wet just looking at you in it." she said as she ran her fingers under the pink hedgehog's chin. Amy jerked away. The bat's eyes widened.

"D-don't get me wrong Rouge. I'm flattered, but … I'm not used to this … 'open' life style."

Rouge chuckled, "Well, I understand, Amy. I just want to share my interests with you. You know, as a friend."

Amy put her head down, but with a confused smile, repeated "Friend."

"That's right, girl."

"Thank you, Rouge." She said, looking back at the treasure hunter, "It really means a lot. Especially now. Without you I feel so alone. No one's there for me. No one. Except you."

Amy wasn't sure, but she felt something for Rouge. Was it love? She never truly felt for a woman the way she ever felt for a man. Sure, she kissed her, and did other things, but none of it felt right. No, she wasn't a lesbian. But this girl … she cared for her. Cared for her more than just a friend. She was greater than any friend she ever had, desired to be with her always. But, her feelings weren't that of romance. Rouge was like a big sister. Yes, she is like Amy's big sister.

"You're welcome, Amy." She said, "We can put that dress back and get a new one if you want. Even though it looks real sexy on you."

Rouge was like the big sister, but with extreme sexual impulses. All of her remarks and touches felt wrong to Amy, but she just couldn't say anything. She was bound to her emotional will – tied by the fearful ropes of loneliness.

"No, no … I'll take the dress. After all, I look hot in it, right?"

"Extremely." Rouge said with a smirk.

Amy gave a smile, even in her discomfort. Rouge bought her attire and they exited the mall. Rouge dragged her new friend to McChao and ate outside - under the table umbrella that shielded their sensitive fur and skin from the eternal sun that hovered over coastal Station Square. Rouge ordered a Double Chaos Burger - two layers a beef patties drowned in cheese, ketchup and lettuce; a McChao Shake - a various fruit flavored shake - colored in greenish blue and the clear, plastic cup in the shape of a chao head. Amy, on the other hand, merely ordered some chicken nuggets, which she had ketchup lying on a napkin and slowly danced with her food. Her mind was obviously full once more, she was quiet, barely consuming her fast food nourishment. Rouge finally decided to break the ice.

"Not too hungry, huh?"

"Huh?" Amy remarked, snapping out of her condiment with food trance, "Oh … I'm sorry, I just feel all out of whack, lately."

"I'm not surprised." Rouge said and took another bite of her burger and sipped her shake, "Tell me, are you thinking about something particular? Is there anything you want to say?"

"I'm thinking of a lot of things, but yes, there's something I been wondering about you."

"Well, ask it."

"No … You may get offended." Amy said with her eyes down.

"I'll get more offended that you tell me you're thinking something about me and refuse to speak your mind. Honestly, I may be female, but sometimes I just can't stand what some girls do. Want to drop hints or tell you something, but never really cluing you in on what they're thinking. It causes so many problems. The bitches … Not you, just saying."

"... Okay …?" Amy simply responded, shocked by the sudden, unexpected confession.

With a sigh Rouge moved in closer.

"Sorry, none of that was directed to you, I just have a long history dealing with girls who just won't speak their mind, a few I dated. I don't want you to be like that. Now, tell me, what do you want to ask me?"

"Well," Amy started - concerned with not only the confession, but the admitting of her past girlfriends and comparing Amy to them, still she continued, "Why do you live the way you do?"

"You mean my, as you put it, 'open life style'?"

"Yes … Again, I don't mean to make you upset." She reminded Rouge, nervously.

"I'm not, honey, believe me." she said with a chuckle, "I guess, I just enjoy it. I mean, I don't harm anyone, I pay my taxes, I do my work, I take care of all the responsibilities that everyday modern society asks from me. And if I want to go out, get laid, have a little bit of fun, is that so wrong? Now, I don't want to refer to myself as a slut, or a whore, it's not like I'm currently dating anyone … yet." She shot a look at the pink hedgehog, "But I do like having sex, I mean everybody does. Now, I won't cheat on my boyfriend or girlfriend, because when I get into a relationship, I commit myself to them, but if I'm not dating anyone, I can be a bit loose. This life style, though it may seem trashy, is highly controlled, I don't do that everyday, it's about balance. In the end, that's what life is all about, balancing success with enjoyment, but who can really measure success?"

Amy sat there, thinking heavily about her current guide.

"So, what you're saying is, it's okay to be a little wild, so long as you take care of your responsibilities?"

"I'm not gonna make a philosophical statement, Amy. I can only speak for me, and for me, that's how I feel about my own life. If others feel the same, that's fine too."

"You seem … so happy." Amy replied, her mind in wonder about her bigger sister.

"It works for me. I hope you start feeling better, though. I want you to be happy too."

Amy smiled and ate her current nugget that she's been fondling in her ketchup for past three minutes.

"Hey, I'm happy, Rouge. Heheh, I just got a lot on my mind. Heheheh."

Yet, in she was thinking, "Me too, me too." But, perhaps Rouge is her redemption. Perhaps she can join in on her moments of enjoyment. Maybe she can enjoy them, too. After all, it's her big sister. Her role model. Amy desired to be happy too.


	11. Distractions

Night time fell upon the tired female hedgehog. Amy sat beside her bat sister, as wrestling broadcasted on the television, a new trait that Amy found very odd about Rouge. The bat had a smile on her lovely face, her eyes in devious enjoyment, and her fists balled up ready to rock the world.

"Hit him with the sledgehammer! The sledgehammer!" Rouge shouted.

And as ordered, with a gesture of falacio from one, long haired wrestler, to the other, the dominating wrestler struck the sledgehammer across the face of the other one.

"Haha! Yes! I love Triple H!"

Amy, though, squinted at this violence, not taking delight of watching two muscle bound gorillas beating the hell out of each other.

"Rouge," the pink one started, "I'm kinda tired."

"Don't wanna watch WWE with me?"

"No, no. I mean, it's not that, I'm just very, very exhausted."

"Oh, well. You can stay in the guest room, over there." Rouge explained, pointing at the room Amy woke up in.

"Thank you, Rouge."

Amy sat there for a second. She wanted to show her gratitude to the bat, perhaps a kiss on the cheek? No, she didn't want to give her the wrong impression. Rouge shot a second glance at her, confused as to why the hedgehog still sat beside her. Amy stopped frozen, scared now. What should she do? Oh, what an embarrassing moment. Aha. She chuckled a little.

"N-night, Rouge."

Amy stood and walked to the guest room. Rouge smirked.

"Goodnight, Amy."

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why didn't Amy just go to the guest room and said thank you while leaving? Why, oh why complicate things? She's made a damned habit of complicating things, as of late. No, she's beating herself up for nothing. It was small, no big deal.

"Pedigree!" Rouge shouted from outside the room.

Amy sighed with relief. Yeah, no big deal. Amy stripped down apparel until she was in nothing but her underwear. She crawled into the cool bed, and dragged the fluffy blanket over her exposed body. Another sigh, she thought more.

Thinking. That's all she's been doing lately. Thinking. What was she thinking about? Sonic? Tails? Her job? Her home? Rouge? What? What was she thinking about? She didn't even know. She knew nothing. That's why she has been thinking so much. She wanted to know.

She gripped her blanket tightly. The sounds of barbaric brutality with the cheers of a chaotic goddess played in the background. What was she thinking about? She released the blanket.

Tap, tap, tap. The window called out. Amy quickly looked over to the window, a silhouette was there. Amy was a deer caught in the headlights, it took every fiber of her being to say anything.

"H-h-hello?"

A hand busted through the glass!

"ROUGE!" She called out to her bigger sister, but only the sounds of sports entertainment replied.

The figured struggled its way in, still covered in the shadows.

"G-get away from me! I can b-be very dangerous." Amy exclaimed.

The intruder didn't listen. It hopped into the bed with her and wrapped its hand around her throat. She laid her hands on the figure's hands and tried to pry them away. She fought and attempted to scream, but no use was the result of it. The culprit brought its head lower to Amy, its face finally was revealed by a light from outside the shattered window – it was Sonic.

"Son-"

His grasp tightened.

Her body, her mind, her very soul was losing its place. She was growing weaker, she was fainting, she was dieing – and she could not believe it. She let go of Sonic's hands. Her eyes closed and she let loose a final breath. Death awaited her.

A white flash of light and she sat up and quickly inhaled. Where's Sonic? She looked around. He was no where in sight. She rubbed her throat, it felt fine. The window? She looked over, in perfect condition. It was a nightmare. A very terrible nightmare. She laid back down, tears rolling down the sides of her eyes and onto the pillow. Dear God, what has become of her? What was going on with her mind?

"Bad dream?" A voice said to her.

The lights flicked on and Rouge stood at the door.

"Huh? Oh, Rouge."

Amy began to rub the tears away. She didn't want her to be seen like that.

Amy continued, "Yeah, it was a bad... dream..."

"Sounded like it. I heard you rustling around in here, decided to stop by."

"Oh?"

Rouge walked over to Amy, she sat beside her.

"Just let me know if you need anything. I'm here for you. Come here, give me a hug."

A hug. An exact non-suggestive gesture that she could express her gratitude with. Amy sat up, and embraced her sister. She then looked into Rouge's eyes and, on impulse, pressed her lips onto the bat's lips. She quickly hopped back, realizing what she had just done.

"I'm! I'm sorry Rouge, I didn't mean to do that. D-don't take it the wrong way!"

Rouge giggled, "Don't worry about it, girl. Just chill. It's fine. Get some sleep."

The sexy bat got up, winked at her little sister, and walked out the room – flicking the light off.

Amy slammed her head against the pillow. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Well, at least she can get some sleep – if she can. But Rouge is understanding. She knew it was an accident. Right?


	12. Bros before Hoes

Everyone enjoys a bit of fast-food. This includes the prodigy child, Tails. After a few nights from dispatching both Amy and Sonic from his social life, he finds himself dining at McChao – a World Ring Burger and small order of fries, sipping down Dr. Chaos all the while thumbing through a science magazine with a special article over the theories of time travel.

"Oh, I highly doubt that, Mister 'I got a Ph.D at Empire State University so I'm smarter than you!' Pfft, bet you never even developed walker out of a bi-plane. I have!"

A ring of a bell at the door of the restaurant and in walked a familiar face – Vector the Crocodile, with his left fist clenched tightly around a cell phone. He entered the diner and took a look around – noticing the fox.

"Hey, yo!" He shouted.

Tails took notice, sighed, closed his eyes.

"Hey, Vector..." He said with unenthusiasm.

The croc marched over to him.

"What? Not happy to see me?"

"No, no. It's not that, it's uh..." Tails eyed his magazine, and found an excuse, "This article! Okay, get this, alright, see you know I'm smart, right?"

"Yeah, man. You build all kinds of crazy stuff!"

"Okay, so this pompous jerkoff named 'Doctor Zeiniemer' went to to ESU and graduated with a in Astronomy at the age of 21 and everyone thinks he's the Messiah of science or something. But has contributed nothing to the advancement of science except theories. Most of which he stole. He's like Steve Jobs or something. But me, I built planes, robots, inter-planetary translators, and military weapons, and only a handful of people know my name – ignore the fact that I helped save them all many times – all because I don't have a piece of paper that says 'You're smart.' Which I can't legally go get anyway. Not until I'm at least 15, at least. I can own property but I can't go to college? I control vehicles, but I can't go to college? Really?"

"Yeah, kid. I feel ya. I'm going through something similar."

"... Seriously?"

"Yeah! I love music! All kinds of music! Rap, rock, metal, country, techno, pop, hip-hop, all of it! And I'm trying to get into the rap game!"

"Uh..." Tails tried to answer, attempting to connect the two problems together.

"BUT! I can't really get into it because I don't know so many people, or not the right people, you dig? But I'm good at busting rhymes, you know? Here, I'll do some now!"

"That's, uh, that's okay Vec-"

"OKAY!" Vector shouted to the whole restaurant, "You're all about to be treated to some lyrics by Big Daddy V Croc! Ready? Yo! I'm the leader of the Chaotix! No, I'm not neurotic! I'm as powerful as the Knuckles and I'm as quick as the Sonic! I'm always lyric-spitting, because I'm chronic and when you hear my music you drink it like it's tonic! Yo! Isn't it ironic that I'm so iconic – I'm like the cannon that was so ionic and blew up the Death Egg in the first of the three episodics! I'm talking Chao in Space, you know that's par-"

"Hey!" interrupted a voice from behind, "You want to sing, take it outside!"

Vector turned around, finding a short man in a blue outfit and black tie.

"What? I'm rapping, that's not singing."

"Either case, shut up or leave!" With that, the manager returned to his station.

Vector sat down with Tails.

"Shut up or leave, he says. Pfft. Dork. So, what do you think of my mad-skills?"

"It was, uh, something. That's for sure."

"You liked them? Man, Espio's always like, 'Work on flow! Work on flow!' But he's friend, you know? Speaking which, where's Sonic? I see you, I see him. Like, all the time."

"Uh... We've kinda stopped hanging out. Happens."

"Not with close friends, man. You and Sonic got that whole bro thing going on. What happened?"

"It's stupid, forget it." Tails answered, trying to look away.

"Hey, was it a dame? Dame's nothing to lose a friendship over. I can see it! It was! Listen, chicks come and go, man. But a friendship like the one that you got with Sonic is a real friendship. Sure, you may fight sometimes, you may get on each other's nerves, but in the end, you're friends."

Tails sat there for a beat and answered.

"Guess you're right."

"Yeah. Look, I gotta get some food. Espio and Charmy sent me on a McChao rush for lunch."

As if called, a sound pulsated from Vector's phone – 'Once upon a time, you could be a bad guy and live to see another day!'

"Eh," Vector started, "I gotta take this." He answered call, "Talk to the Croc! …. What? You said you wanted nuggets, Charmy! … Well, I only brought enough for the nuggets and what me and Espio wanted... Well, I'm not gonna downsize my food and I don't think Espio wanted anything else... Do you want to really ask him to change his order? He really wanted that apple pie... Hang on..." Vector turned back to Tails, "Look, I hate to ask you this, but Charmy ordered some chicken nuggets, then called back wanting a burger. Care if I borrow two or three bucks?"

Tails chuckled and handed him the cash.

"Thanks, kiddo." Vector rekindled his conversation with Charmy, "You're lucky Tails is such a cool kid and decided to pay for your burger. You should thank him when you get the chance. Okay, look, the line's getting long, I'll talk to you later."

Vector hung up and smirked, "Kids, man. They drive you nuts. But seriously, go talk to Sonic or something. You guys can't stay mad at each other forever, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Alright. V-Man's gonna get the food." Vector balled a fist and pointed it at Tails, "Pound it!"

Tails shook his head and connected his fist to Vector's.

"Aces." the crocodile responded, "Later, Tails."

"Goodbye."

The reptile left. Leaving Tails with his magazine and food. He read a sentence and stopped. He began to think. Sonic's always been there for him. They fought the Eggman together for the longest of time. Perhaps this is nothing more than puberty forcing them to act far differently than they normally would. Now, some girl is in their way? Was it even really about the girl?

The fox grabbed a fry and ate it. He stood up and took away the tray. He finally decided to go find his friend and get to the bottom of this meaningless drama.


	13. It's My Party

Humorous when someone claims a home, but spends many nights elsewhere. They live in someone's home, yet own one for themselves. This is where Amy found herself. Sleeping and dwelling in Rouge's house.

One sunny afternoon she snuggled up on the couch with a bowl of the breakfast cereal, Ring-Os, in her lap and the remote only inches away. She gazed mindlessly at the television as the news broadcasted. She opened her mouth and inserted a spoon-full of whole-grain circles and dairy into it.

"Tonight," began an anchorman, "We will talk to the president of the United Federations and ask him just how confident he truly is that he'll win the 2012 vote!"

Amy sighed, "I can't wait for this to end. I'm soooooo tired of all the election talk!"

Amy finished off the cereal and placed the bowl on the coffee table. She looked at the clock and read '3:15 pm.' Rouge would be getting off work very soon. Amy stood up and grabbed the bowl. She lazily began to march towards the kitchen.

The front door opened and the bat walked in. Amy shoved her bowl into the sink. She noticed in Rouge's right hand a book bag.

"Howdy." Rouge said with a smirk.

"You seem happy." Amy noted.

"You have no idea. But you will."

Rouge lowered the bag gently.

"Today," Rouge began, I had to steal some documents from Curain's government. Which, naturally, I completed flawlessly!"

"You went to Curain and back in a matter of hours?"

"Gotta love G.U.N.'s jets." Rouge stated while digging through her bag, "But the spoils of it came in this hunk of rock."

Rouge pulled out a beautiful, violet diamond the size of Amy's head. Rouge's gloves submitted to the gem's illumination as it reflected its color into the fabric.

"Wow! That's beautiful!"

"Isn't it?" Rouge smiled. "Not as big as the Master Emerald … but it's nice. Real nice."

Rouge walked near her fireplace – there was a table a slight distance away from it. She very carefully placed the gem on the table.

"Perfect!" Rouge looked at Amy, "Turn off the TV and lights, beautiful. Oh, and close the curtains."

In a short while, Amy did so. Darkness covered the entire room until Rouge pressed a button on the fireplace and the blazes arrived. The flames' light resonated into the gem and the room sung in the purple light.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Rouge shouted while clapping her hands. "I love it! Absolutely beautiful!"

"Yeah, Rouge. It's pretty." Amy remarked, lacking the enthusiasm Rouge displayed.

"You know what we need? A gem-warming party. Pun-slightly intended. This Saturday. What do you think?"

"Eh... Party? Well, it's your house..."

"Glad you agree, rosy-girl!"

The days triggered down and the party grew near. In his house was Tails tinkering away at his mechanics. The light shined through his window and rained down on his wrench.

"No, that's not right." The fox said to himself.

He puzzled his task. What should he do from here? He looked at the wrench for guidance. It didn't answer. He stared into its reflection and then noticed something. What was it? Something seemed to move in the wall. He wasn't sure and continued to stare at the wrench. It seemed to happen again. Tails relaxed. He stood up slowly. He waited and then cast the wrench at the wall! But what? The wall caught it? No, it wasn't the wall. A purple figure now held the wrench in its hand.

"Your senses are well trained." The figure stated.

It was a purple chameleon, Espio.

"Espio? Erm... thanks. Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Vector wanted to see if you rekindled your relationship with Sonic. So, he sent me. Of course, I always preferred the subtle approach. Speaking of which – here."

Espio returned the wrench.

"Guess Vector talked about McChao, huh?" Tails asked.

"Wouldn't shut up about it."

"Ah. Well, no. I haven't. Yet."

"Define 'yet.' How come you haven't?"

"Well. I'm looking for an excuse to bump into him. It's kinda embarrassing to just call him or something. No, I need a reason for talking to him. Like, running into at the beach or mall. Or going to the movies and him be there..."

"Or a party...?" Espio asked.

"Well, erm, yes. I guess a party would do it."

Espio reached into his glove attachment and pulled out a card and handed it to Tails.

"I received this invitation from Rouge. She's apparently throwing a party over a diamond she claimed. Large social gatherings aren't something I'm too favorable of. However, you could probably request that she invite you and Sonic to her party. Which would give you that 'coincidence' factor you're looking for."

"Wow, thanks. I wasn't sure what to do. I kinda just been stalking his favorite hot-dog vendor a bit."

"You're welcome. I'm heading back to the headquarters. I'll report your status." Espio stated while walking towards the door.

"You make this sound really serious."

"Vector can make mouse-hunting seem like a mission."

The two waved each other off and Espio vanished once more – this time, by door. Tails put the wrench down and followed Espio's example. He decided to take ninja's advice and headed straight for Rouge's house.

Back at Rouge's place, Amy was setting up decorations. Namely, Christmas lights. She wrapped them all over the place – on the wall, around windows, the frames of the doors – all by Rouge's request.

"Rouge!" She shouted, "Don't these lights look... tacky? To you?"

In the kitchen, Rouge stationed herself. She had a phone in her hand, up to her head. She was currently speaking to someone.

"Yeah, I know. Look, handsome, I know you're not into parties and everything. Bu-"

"Rouge!"  
"Hang on for a second." She lowered the phone, "What, Amy?"

"These lights! They look so tacky!"

Rouge walked into the living room.

"I like 'em. Lots of colors."

"They're tacky..." Amy said, her eyes completely serious.

"Hey, it's my party and I'll be tacky if I want to – be tacky if I want to – be tacky if I want to." Rouge sung.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." The sarcastic hedgehog replied, "Well, whatever. Anything else?"

"Yeah, I want some MORE color in here. There's a multi-light disco ball in my room. It's in the closest. Should be in the corner."

"You have NO sense of taste, Rouge." Amy sighed while making her way to the room.

Rouge giggled, "Girls."

The bat returned to her phone and caller.

"Back. So anyway... you're coming to the party. Yes, you said that, handsome... Your point? … It's just a few people... So, you don't like parties, show up anyway... Yes, that's an order. It's not a 'Do you wanna?' it's a 'You will.' I know you'll listen to me. That's why I'm ordering you to come... Yes, it's on Saturday. Around seven. Great, see you there."

Rouge hung up the phone. A knock on the door followed.

"I sure am popular, today." Rouge noted.

She walked over to the door and answered it. There, stood Tails.

"Well, this is... unexpected." Rouge greeted.

"Yeah, we never really talk. I have a request to make."

"Request?... Well, you're a bit young for th-"

"No-no-no-no! Not that! Thanks, anyway." Tails exclaimed.

"Just messing with you, hon."

"Yeah, thanks. Listen, I heard you were throwing a party?"

"Oooh yeah. I am. Er, sorry. I didn't invite you."

"Yeah, that's fine. Listen, did you invite Sonic?"

"Sonic? Well, I probably would have invited Big Blue, but Amy and him were having some problems so I didn't want to cause any drama." Explained the bat.

"Amy?"

"Yeah. She's been staying here for a while. Nice girl. Yeah, she told me about you and her, too. You dog!"

Embarrassment struck across his face and Rouge giggled.

"I-is she here, now?"

"Yup. Helping me set up the party. But I heard you and her were having problems, too. Probably wouldn't like it if I invited you in."

"No, no that's fine... Me and Sonic, we're having problems, also."

"Wow, a whole love triangle! And I'm caught in the middle of it." Rouge smirked.

"Listen, what I wanted to ask was... could you invite Sonic? And me?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hang on there, fox boy! Inviting the triangle will just make this whole party a dramatic mess! Why on Earth do you want me to do that?!"

"I know it sounds bad but I need an excuse to talk to Sonic. If we're in the same room he'll have to talk to me, right? And when we do talk, we can fix our problems."

"And what about Amy?"

"... I don't know. I only really thought about fixing my friendship with Sonic..."

"You know you're asking me to take a HUGE risk here, right?" Asked the bat.

"I know, I know. But please, Rouge? Please?"

Rouge sighed, "Fine. But... I dunno, show up kinda late to the party? I'll try to keep Amy out of Sonic's way. She may do that anyway, once she learns Sonic's there."

"Thank you, Rouge! Thank you! I could kiss you, right now!"

She winked, "What's stopping you?"

Tails froze up. And Rouge smirked and giggled.

"You really gotta quit doing that, Rouge!"

"It's too much fun. Well, I better go."

"Yeah, me too. Thank you again. Bye."

Rouge closed the door and Tails dispatched. Amy walked back into the living room.

"It was on the top shelf, Rouge." Amy said, carrying the disco-ball.

Rouge took it from her hands. She flew up towards the ceiling.

"Yeah, this will look real nice up here."

"We got two different definitions of 'nice.'"

Rouge looked at the ball's colorful spots. She noticed yellow and blue close to each other. She frowned and attached the ball to the ceiling. She drifted back the ground.

"By the way, promise you won't get mad... but I invited Sonic and Tails."

"What?! Those two are the last people I want to see!"

"Yeah, I know, beautiful. But hey, you don't have to talk to them."

"I don't have to show up, either." Amy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Amy, come on. You really want to skip out on my party? Mine?"

The pink hedgehog lowered her head.

"Nooooo..." she whined, "It's just. I don't want to get into a fight."

Rouge smiled, "Just stay away from Sonic and Tails. There won't be any problems. It'll be over before you know it."

Amy smiled back, "Yeah, you're right."

The hour started to draw near. The party would test the spirits of everyone involved in the drama. Rouge, Tails, Sonic, and of course, Amy. How would they fare?


End file.
